Dylan
Dylan is a skateboard-savvy, novice Pokemon Trainer hailing from the Johto region. He is also a petty thief and likes to play pranks on people. The group meets him on board the ship heading to the Unova region after he attempts to steal their money. After returning the money, Dylan decides to join the trio on their journies, John takes Dylan under his wing as his protege and help train Dylan to become a better trainer. His rival is Tripp, an arrogant trainer from Kanoko Town. History Dylan just turned ten years old, and unlike John, David, and Skye, who all waited until they were older to get their first Pokemon, he rushed right into it. Dylan was born to his parents in Goldenrod City. His mother loved Dylan a lot, knitting him a hat many sizes too big. They died, and Dylan vowed to forever wear that chullo hat. Without anywhere else to go, Dylan lived in foster care after the death of his parents, staying with an older woman in Goldenrod City who used to abuse him physically and verbally. He found solace with a pet Aipom he nicknamed Pom Pom, and an egg he took care of since what seems to be 'forever', and in a skateboard he found in a garbage dump one day he used to practice on with self-made ramps in his foster home's backyard. He escaped his foster home once he turned ten and was able to fit into his mother's hand-knitted chullo hat, taking along Pom Pom, the egg, and his skateboard. After stealing nice clothes from the Goldenrod Department Store, Dylan stowawayed onto a ship heading to the Sinnoh region. This ship was only taking a detour in Sinnoh and heading off to the Unova region. On this stop, Dylan attempted to steal money from John, David, and Skye, but was stopped and he returned the money. Upon arriving in Unova, he recevied his starter Pokemon, a Tepig he nicknames "Cinnamon" from Professor Araragi. He is bullied by a fellow new trainer named Tripp. John witnesses this and stands up against the bully, defeating him in a Pokemon battle. Dylan asks the trio if he can join them on their journey through Isshu to learn about being a Pokemon trainer from them. The three are initially reluctant, but John talks them into letting him join them. A caring and kind kid, he's a bit obnoxious and childish, but John attributes this to not having any time to experience childhood. He has a deep connection with his Pokemon and is known for his gentle approach to Pokemon training. He learns from his mistakes and, as a rookie trainer, watches and learns from John, David and Skye and attempts to learn from their mistakes as well. He loves music and often uses it to help him focus during a battle. He wears a pair of headphones at all times. He shares a tight friendship with John but he and David bash heads often due to the fact that they have fairly similiar personality traits and habits. Dylan skateboards, but is known for breaking both arms and one of his legs due to not being very good at it. He is also heavy rivals with Tripp. He wants to challenge John to a battle one day, and asks John that when he does, to give it his all and don't take it easy on him. The two have shaken hands to it, and John says that after Dylan gets all the Unova League Badges, he can challenge John. Dylan is determined to reach his goal and battle John. Appearance Dylan's usual appearance consists of a purple and blue chullo hat, a purple t-shirt with a black and purple hoodie over it and a pair of black jeans. He even wears this in the winter, and snowy regions of Isshu. Dylan is also never without pair of Poke Ball headphones hanging from his neck or on his head. Pokémon On hand Trivia *His birthday is April 1st. **Due to it being April Fool's Day, whenever he does something silly or stupid he blames it on his birthday. *His favorite color is purple and his chullo hat was "specially made" by his grandma as he insisted on having a purple one.